fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ainhoa
Ainhoa is the Indigo Bracelet who appears in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. She is one of the protagonists of the game. Her first appearance is helping Aingeru against Drake. Her dream is to be the strongest Bracelet and to be famous. Ainhoa hasn't any known nemesis, since the Dark Indigo Bracelet hasn't appeared yet. She has a special main weapon, the Celestial Scepter, that let her to direct all the long-range attack and also let her hit with that, specially during acrobatic movements. Her main ability is very powerful and it can't never be avoided, the Time Stop. Ainhoa can use this ability for 20 second periods, and she will be able to stop everything in the time except herself and any person who Ainhoa wants. She will get new forms to use this ability that can be used in a normal battle twice or 3 times. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series Ainhoa is one of the important playable characters of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets in Challenge Mode and VS Mode. In Story Mode she is unlocked after arriving to Burghale City. First, she appears when Aingeru can't fight against Drake the first time. She stands up to Drake and she wins him with the help of Aingeru. Then she appears in Forestia City to fight against Aingeru. She also visits his brother who works on a office. She fights against a lot of Dark Bracelets for his journey. Like Aingeru, she wants to enter the "Sunday Fighting Tournament", so she tries to take the 30 Icons. She gave the idea of the competition to Aingeru and she accompanies him in his journey. She has to visit some places with chaotic energy and try to avoid that Dark Bracelets steal the Space and Time Orbs. One of the last fightings was against Inferna, after discovering that Darkreon, the Dark Boss, wants to give Aingeru, the Dark Green Bracelet and possess him. But she can't avoid it and her new enemy Aingeru is the new objective for her. Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets She is a default character of this game. She will help Aingeru in the Story Mode. She will know Ella, Andy, Lexi and other characters, first like rivals and then like friends. Personality Ainhoa is clever like Aingeru and it makes that they often have frictions. When she knows Pablo, she usually takes a bronze to him. She leads the groups who are with her because she is very methodical. She is very cheerful and extroverted. She always want the company of other people. She shows when she meets Aingeru that she loves to be accompanied. She wants to know more people. She is very competitive so when she gets bored she wants to battle against Aingeru or Pablo and train with them. She is bad tempered; when she gets angry, Aingeru and Pablo hide where they can. Ainhoa, unlike Aingeru, loves cities. When she arrives to a city, she wants to go shopping. She has to be accompanied because she has to take a lot of bags full of clothes. She hates that Aingeru stops to draw in a forest. She isn't a good artist so Aingeru teases that she can't draw. She isn't romantic, she doesn't stand Elena because of that. Attacks, Powers and Abilities Attacks Abilities *Double Damage *Cold Water *Cold Fist Main Abilities Main Weapon Gallery Ainhoa.PNG|Ainhoa Anihoa.png|Ainhoa 3D appearance Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Teenagers Category:Original characters Category:Alange's Characters Category:Humans Category:Fan Characters Category:Warriors Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Bracelets Category:Golden Bracelets Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Alange's Things Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles